


Backstreet Island

by Sxbtr_bsb



Category: Backstreet Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 19:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10973649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxbtr_bsb/pseuds/Sxbtr_bsb
Summary: I know that the BSB cruise 2015 didn't exist and that something like this would probably never happen...I wrote it just for fun :)





	Backstreet Island

**Author's Note:**

> I know that the BSB cruise 2015 didn't exist and that something like this would probably never happen...I wrote it just for fun :)

Brian started looking around himself. The island was peaceful and quiet, and nobody else was there but him and the rest of the band. They were all standing there in front of the ocean with their mouths wide open, trying to figure out what had just happened...  
It was the second day of the BSB cruise 2015. The Backstreet Boys and their fans were on that desert island so that they could play a treasure hunt, but when the 5 men arrived back to the shore where they were supposed to meet their fans in order to head back to the main ship, they had found out with horror that the boat had already left and it was now just a white spot far away in the immense ocean.

"Maybe if we swim we can reach it..." Brian muttered, chuckling nervously.

"You know what? YOU could swim! If we're stranded here it's just because of you and your incapability of reading a fucking map!" Nick replied, yelling at him angrily. 

"Nick, calm down! It's not his fault, it's all of us' fault! We should have been more careful and not have wasted that much time in that wood...Now let's start finding a solution instead of fighting! We don't know how long we're gonna be here...maybe...forever!" Kevin said.

Just the thought that Kevin's words might have been true was enough to send chills down the other guys' spines. They were terrified.

"Oh come on...we're the Backstreet Boys! We're fucking popstars...they're gonna find us soon!" AJ said, lighting up a cigarette in order to calm himself down.

"I hope so..." Howie mumbled, shaking.

"Don't worry guys, we're gonna find a way out of this shit! Now, let's find a place to sleep; it's almost dark! We'll think about it tomorrow!" Kevin replied, trying to calm all of them down.

They started walking slowly and carefully, one after the other, when suddenly they found out a huge cave in the wood where they had been running around earlier during the treasure hunt. They got into the cave and layed down.  
They were all silent, and the tension in the air could be cut with a knife.

"So...who are we gonna eat first?" Brian asked, trying to lighten up the mood.

"I would say Howie!" Nick said, laughing.

"What? Why always me? Well...I'd say Nick!" Howie replied.

They kept on chatting and laughing for a while, then Kevin interrupted them:"Guys, let's just sleep, we'll think about it tomorrow!"  
Knowing he was right, they all closed their eyes and fell asleep, trying not to think about the scary situation they had just gotten into.

~~~~

It was 1a.m., the island was noisless and the boys had been sleeping for a couple of hours.  
Everything seemed fine, when suddenly a weird and creepy noise woke them up.

"Guys...did you hear that noise or was it just me?" Nick whispered.

"Yeah...I'm hearing it right now!" AJ replied, with a hint of worry in his voice.

"I'm hearing it too! Oh God...it looks like it's coming towards our cave!" Brian added, while Kevin woke up as well, claiming that he had also heard that noise.

"Howie, what about you? Oh, he's still asleep as usual..." Nick said, pointing at their bandmate, who was peacefully sleeping as if nothing was happening around him.  
Before Nick could add anything, the noise was getting louder and closer.

"Shit...it's actually coming towards our cave! What if it's a bear? What are we gonna do?" AJ asked.

"I'm scared...I wanna go home!" Nick whined.

"Guys...try not to be that loud! Stay hidden; I'll go out and investigate on what it is!" Kevin said.

"Kev, are you crazy? You're gonna get killed!" The others said, but before they could even think of another solution, they felt the noise getting even closer.

"Fuck! It's here! Nick, give me your iphone, let's see if I can make some light with the torch..." Kevin asked.  
Nick gave Kevin his phone, and when he turned on the light, they couldn't believe what they saw.  
Or better...who they saw.

"Joey Fatone???" They all said, in sync.

"Hey guys! Y'all are funny...did you actually think that I was a bear?" He asked, laughing.

"Hey! You scared the shit out of us! Why the hell are you here anyway?" Nick asked, looking pretty mad.

"Well, I'm Joey Fatone... I'm everywhere! All jokes aside, we're here on a TV show called CELEBRITY ISLAND...the cruise was just an excuse to get you guys on the island and I'm the one in charge of welcoming you here!" Joey replied.

"At 1 am?" Kevin asked, shocked.

"Yeah! It's more fun this way!" Joey answered.

In the meanwhile, also Howie had woken up and got out of the cave.  
"Wait...what happened? And what the hell is Joey Fatone doing here?" He asked.

"I was just telling your bandmates that we're all here for a TV show called CELEBRITY ISLAND in which celebrities like us have to stay here for a week and basically try to survive...it seems pretty fun!" Joey told him.

"Oh...I'm confused..." Howie mumbled, looking at his bandmates who were still shocked.

"By The Way...do you guys have some space for this poor, old *NSYNC member in your cave?" Joey asked.

"Yeah, fine...come in!" The Backstreet Boys replied.

The 6 men got into the cave, layed down and fell asleep, thinking about the crazy week of fun and adventure that was right in front of them, but most of all happy that they were all safe and sound.


End file.
